Save Me?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What happens when Jen is kidnapped? Why does Jethro blame himself? Is it his fault? Who will save her? Will they reach her in time? Can anything last forever?
1. Go Home Jen

Hey Guys! Here I am with a Jibbs shipper!

What if Jenny was kidnapped? Who would save her?

I know I know, shes meant to be dead (the reason I hate the writers) But this is set beforehand.

Thanks for all the reviews.

I love you all

Glad you liked my last fic - ''Drunken Phonecall''

Depending on the amount of reviews depends how many chapters I add !

I have many Ideas.....so keep reviewing, ideas are welcomed but please note thsat if you correct dumbass mistakes in my writing like oh yeah you missed an 'e' here or something, i am not going to edit it so dont waste your time

_**Disclaimer;**__** I do not own anything, if i did do you honestly think that Judgement day and Twilight would even exist? No it bloody wouldnt**_

**-SAVE ME?-**

The team were in a middle of a very hard case. The suspect had kidnapped, tortured, raped, and consequently murdered fifteen women of high authority within the navy. The team had been working practically non-stop for two weeks.

The team had very short tempers, Ziva had threatened to kill Tony countless times, Tony had grown bored and consequently taken to winding up McGee, and McGee well he started to snap back.

"Go Home!" Gibbs ordered, as a rush of agreement came from his team, and they packed their things together and left rapidly.

He made his way up to the directors office once they had left, and as per usual barged in, but to his dismay found her curled up on her sofa asleep, he found himself watching her, thinking back to Paris, he may not admit it to her, or anyone else, but deep within he missed her, he missed them, he missed Paris.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He awoke with a gorgeous redhead laying across him, with her legs entangled with his, he wrapped his arms around her more firmly, as he felt her breathing change, signalling that she had awoken._

_She leant up smiling, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, still glowing from the love making of the previous night._

_"I love you Jethro"_

_He smiled, and threaded his hand through her long red locks, and gently kissed her._

_"I Love you too Jen"_

_She smiled, as he flipped them back over.........._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Jethro! Jethro!" He was now aware that she had moved, and now stood infront of him, looking very amused, and waving her hadns about trying to get his attention, "You Ok Jethro? What were you daydreaming about?"

He smirked, "Paris"

She rolled her eyes at his boyish manner, "Get your mind out of the bedroom Jethro"

He shook his head, causing her to rsaise an eyebrow at him, "I dont think I can Jen"

"What do you mean?"

"My mind never comes out of the bedroom Jen, you should know that"

She shook her head and moved back to her desk, finishing off her paperwork.

"Go home Jen"

"Last time I checked Jethro, I was the director, how bout you go home"

"I will if you will"

"Deal, but after this"

"Nope, now!"

She rolled her eyes, and for some reason obeyed him. He has sent her home thinking she would be safe, and that she would get some much needed rest.

Problem was her home wasnt as safe as Jethro had thought.

As Jen entered the front door, she didnt have a moment to react before she felt a cloth press harshly against her soft lips.

She gagged and tried to fight against it before collapsing in a heap, to be caught by the suspect, who had drugged her with chloroform......


	2. Jen?

Hey Guys!

Thanks for the reviews!

**NCISTivaFan30 **-- Lovin' our lil mail chats, and thanks for reviewing ! Ill read that Gibbs/Vance fic later

**Pandora of Ithlien **-- Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Lol thats ok, I love it when people say that want me to write more, it means Ive actually done something right.

**CrazyGirl1234** -- Thanks for reviewing, Ill keep writing for you!

I havent ran out of ideas yet, and I doubt it would be possible to, the leprechauns have not gone yet, and they keep giving me ideas!

_**Disclaimer:**__** Still I do not own anything.............**_

**-SAVE ME?-**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had gone home at about the same time as Director Shepherd, and had gone straight down to his basement.

He poured himself a bourban, and begun to sand his boat.

_God, I love her. Why cant I just tell her? Why did I send her home? I shouldve gone with her, made sure shes safe, make sure shes ok. Shit! Shit shit shit! I gott go see if shes ok. I love her more than anything, Maybe I should tell her, but how? Maybe I should show her instead, neither of us have ever been that good with words anyway, yeah, Ill show her, just walk in a kiss her. _

He threw his sanding bloack across the room, and ran up the basement stairs, ignoring the loud crash of the sanding block knocking the shelf and all of the items currently stored upon it, to the floor.

He threw open his front door, slamming it behind him, and ran out into the pouring rain. Jumping into his car, he didnt realise how soaked he was.

He pressed speed dial, and held the phone against his ear with help oif his shoulder, as he drove as per usual, like a mad man, but this time, a mad man going to find his one true love.

He called her four times, each time he only got her answer machine.

"Damn it, answer your phone Jen"

He threw his phone onto the passenger seat, and pulled into her driveway, the need to be with her was so great, he left his phone in his car.

He didnt bother to knock, he didnt see the point, not when he knew where her spare key was hidden.

He opened the door, finding her house in complete darkness. If she was asleep, he didnt want to wake her.

He walked toward her study, knowing that she had probably fallen alseep on her sofa, or at her desk, but to his dismay he found it empty, and cold. the fire wasnt even lit.

He frowned, something felt wrong.

He went throught to the kitchen, nothing.

The living room, nothing.

He begun to panic._ Shit! I should never have sent her home, somethings wrong, I know it._

He sprinted up her staircase, not caring anymore if he woke her.

"Jen! Jen, Where are you?"

He threw open her bedroom door, finding it in complete darkness, and the fire wasnt lit, which made it feel even colder, he hit the lightswitch, and shielded his eyes as the birght light hurt his eyes, and when they adjusted he looked at her bed, it was still made, and unslept in.

He panicked, he had seen her go home, but where was she?

He ran down the stairs, screaming her name at the top of her lungs

"Jen! Jen! Where are you? Jen!"

But his voice, simply echoed in the cold, and empty house. She wasnt there, and his gut told him, something was wrong.

**Review??**


	3. Save me?

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**NCISTivaFan30** -- Of course I loved the Vance story, it was hilarious....so everyone gotta check it out _[[ .net/s/5057270/1/Sexy_Vance_and_a_Toothpick ]] _

Ive read it twice now, and it still has me in stitches! LMFAO!

**-SAVE ME?-**

Jen awoke, her head was thumping painfully, and she felt dizzy. Her body ached all over, and her vision was blurred.

She was scared.

She could feel the cold, hard, stone floor beneath her limp body, and her hands were handcuffed abover her head, causing them to ache.

It was cold, dark and lonely. She had always felt the cold more than most people, but this was different, this was like ice, like sitting in the snow, awaiting death.

Her eyes shut involuntarily, as she slipped back into unconsciuosness, whispering one name, wishing he would come and save her, she loved him, she had never stopped loving him.

She may have said that she left him in Paris for her career, but truth be told, she left because she was afraid. Afraid that the love he showed her, was an act and simply part of their cover, as husband and wife.

"Jethro", she whimpered into the darkness, desperatly wishing he could hear her, that he could love her, "Save me?", she asked innocently into the darkness.

She ached all over, the suspect had drugged her, and threw her carelessly into the back of his van, and driven like an escaped convict to the house where he would keep her locked up in the basement.

She had been bashed around and had hit her head many times on the journey there.

Her head was cut, and the blood trailed down her face across her cheek, dripping onto her crisp white blouse.

Her arms and legs ached, and were severly bruised and battered, and her ankle was definantly broken, as it was sitting at a strange angle and she couldnt move it without screaming out in pain.

Her back and torso, also badly bruised, as was the rest of her body.

She ached. She hurt. And she was scared. Terrified.

She whipered into the loneliness, repeatedly, the same name over and over again, pleading and begging that he would hear her, but she doubted that anyone even knew she was missing.

"Jethro"

She knew Jethro, she loved Jethro, but he would probably be working on that damn boat of his in his stupid basement!

She wished that he would love her and touch her like he did that boat of his.

She prayed that he would come.

"Jethro, Save me?"

She hated feeling so helpless, defenceless and so vulnerable. She needed him to come and save her.

She fell back into unconsiousness, alone, in the dark, feeling helpless and lonely.

She needed saving, for once in her life she admitted to herself, that she loved Jethro, she needed him, adn right now he was the only one she wanted to see, to touch, to talk to, to feel, and to safe her.

She didnt know what was going on, all she knew was she was in danger, nothing was safe anymore and she was alone.

_**Review???**_


	4. I will save her!

Thanks for the reviews guys..

**Prettycrazy -- **Thanks for saying its cool! Hope you like this chapter too...

**NCISTivaFan30 -- **Of course Jethro has to save her! But how? and will it be too late?

**-SAVE ME?-**

Jethro screamed her name, in desperation, he was normally so in control of his feelings, but when it came to Jen, it was different, he loved her, he always had. The sound of his gut-wrenching scream echoed thorughtout the house.

He picked up her home phone, and called Ziva.

"David"

"Ziva, I need you to come to Jens, shes missing!"

"Shes what!"

"You heard me! Get the team together and meet me at hers now!"

He threw the phone across the empty study, not caring that it smashed against the wall, shattering across the floor, causing a ricochet of noise within the lonely house.

He leant back against the cold wall, and sunk to the floor, leaning his head in his hands.

_Why the bloody hell did I send her home? Somethings happened to her, and its my fault. Fuck! I screwed up! Again, first I wasnt there to protect Shannon, adn Kelly, and now Jen, I cant live without her, I love her so much, when she left me in Paris, I missed her so much, I never thought I would truly love again after Shannon, but Jen proved me wrong, I hope shes okay, I hope shes safe. I will save her. I will tell her I love her, and if I lose her, I wont survive, life without her was hard before but knowing that Ill never see her smile, feel her kiss, touch her skin, that thought is killing me inside. I will save her...._

His thoughts were interuppted by Ziva, who knelt down beside her boss, and gently put her hand upon his shoulder, telling him that they were there, adn that they would find the director, -Alive!

He looked up at her, realising he had been in such a rush he hadnt shut the door behind him, Ziva looked at him slightly taken aback, by the tear she saw trailing down his cheek. She glanced round at McGee, and DiNozzo, to find they were still checking the house, and turned back to Jethro, and wiped the tear from his cheek, so that no-one would notice how broken he truly looked.

He smiled slightly, thanking her for the small gesture, and she smiled one of her million dollar smiles back at him.

"Errrr...boss!"

He got up when he heard Tony's voice, and made his way to the entrance hall.

"Yeah?"

"Found this boss", Tony said holding up the director's handbag, complete with her cell phone, which had died.

"Well find her Gibbs", Ziva reassured him, resting her hand once again upon his shoulder, she hated to see him so broken, he had always been so strong, and she thought he always would be, she hoped Jen would be Ok, she was her best friend, and she hated the thought of losing her, and she hated the thought of what would happen to Jethro, if god forbid, anything actually happend to the director.

"Yeah we will", McGee agreed

"Shes our director, shell make it"

They made there way back to NCIS headquarters, they had prcessed the scene, and found nothing.

They frantically started to look into more detail at their suspect, and everyone had been called in including Abby, and Ducky, in order to find her and their suspect, although if Gibbs had his own way, the suspect will be leaving in a body bag, and Jen will be safe in his arms (and his bed).


	5. To see you suffer

Thanks for the reviews!

**NCISTivaFan30 -- Thanks for reviewing all my chapters ! **

**Prettycrazy -- Thank you !!**

**a skatesurfer -- Thanks, glad you like it**

**-SAVE ME?-**

Jen awoke to the dark and empty room.

She was cold, alone and hungry. She was planning on throwing something together once she got home.

She tried to move, but remembered she was still chained to the wall. She tried to escape but she just mad the chains rattle, making the noise echo in the small, dark, damp and empty basement.

The door opened, flooding the small room with a bright light, burning her green eyes. She tried to shield her eyes from the light.

She heard the door slam shut and a man took a lantern to the other side of the room, so that it was the room was mildy lit.

She could see the room clearly now, it was dirty, and empty. There was blood smeared across the walls, and across the floors, no doubt, the blood of the previous victims.

The man was about medium build, with long greasy black hair reaching his shoulders, he had deep brown eyes, so dark they were almost black and they looked so angry, and fearless, and that scared her more than anything, knowing that he didnt care what happened.

He fixed a video camera, so that it sat infront of her, but with enough space that her legs wouldnt kick it over.

She tried to escape again, and failed.

"Dont try to escape, the others realised it was pointless"

"What do you want?"

"To see you suffer"

"Why?"

"oohhh full of questions arent we _director_"

She flinched at the use of her title, and pleaded in her head that Jethro would save her, her knight in shining armour, just like in Paris.

He had saved her life countless times, she was always getting herself in trouble, whether it was almost blowing her own cover, almost getting kidnapped or getting chased by the french police.

She loved him, she needed him, she wanted him, and now her life depended on him.


	6. The Riddle

Thanks for the review again _**NCISTivaFan30**_

**-SAVE ME?-**

They had been looking for her, for 12 hours now, and they hadnt heard anything from her kidnapper.

They were worried, and had begun to slightly panic.

The team were in MTAC, speaking to SECNAV, about Jen's kidnapping, or as Abby called it Director-napping.

Abby was sittting in McGee's lap, whilst Tony sat two seats up from him, and Ziva sat beside him, and Jethro sat next to her.

SECNAV was currently on the screen, and when he went, everyone went to get up.

Then all of a sudden, a video link appeared on the screen.

Everyone stared in shock.

Jethro, and Ziva, both whispered Jens name in unison.

She screen showed, Jen slumped against the wall with her hands chained above her head, and her head lolling to the side.

She was badly bruised and her legs were in a weird position, as if she had been casually thrown there.

Her white blouse, had blood trailing down the side from the visible head wound, and split lip.

Her pencil skirt was ripped up the side, revealing the side of her leg.

A man, whose face you couldnt see kicked her in the ribs, causing her to yelp in pain, and made Ziva hide her face against Jethro, she was mossad trained and had seen much worse, but this was different because this was Jen.

Jen lifted her head, looking at the camera, and then at the man and back.

"NCIS, I have your director"

"Yes we can see that, but what you havent told is why the bloody hell you took her!" Jethro shouted at the screen.

"I want to cause her pain, I want you to play my game, Special Agent Gibbs"

"Just leave her alone!"

"Your not in a postition to make orders, I am"

"What do we have to do?"

"Thats more like it, now be a good boy, and your lovely director, may keep her life"

"Harm her and I will kill you!"

"Oh, like this agent Gibbs?" He slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark upon her delicate features and a throbbing feeling in her cheek, "Or like this?", he said as he kicked her broken ankle, causing her to scream in pain.

"Leave her alone!"

"What are going to do Agent Gibbs? Jump through the screen and be her knight in shining armour eh?"

"No, but I will bring her home, and I will make sure nobody ever hurts her again, you hear me?!!"

Jen heard his words, and it gave her comfort, and she smiled up at the camera, glad they had a tv screen in the room in order to see into MTAC, and she mouthed the words 'I love you' to him.

"Awwww...Agent Gibbs has a crush on his boss"

"Nope! I love her, and I am coming to save you Jen, just hang in there"

Jenny chuckled lightly at this, "What else am I meant to do Jethro?"

"Agent Gibbs! You must obey the rules!"

"I never obey rules"

"What even if it costs the life of your darling Jen?"

"What are they?"

"You will do as I say at all times, and Gibbs, you will not trace this call, you will not call, I will call you, I say when, I say where, and I saw how!"

He nodded, he never usually obeyed orders but this was her life in his hands, and he had no choice.

"First is a riddle, get this wrong, and Jen gets punished"

"What is it?"

"The person who makes it sells it, and the person who buys it doesnt use it. You have 12 hours, I will call you, and dont cheat, Im watching you!"

The link went dead, adn MTAC was yet again thrown into darkness.

**Review Please????**


	7. A Coffin

**Thanks for the reviews...........specially you - NCISTivaFan30, reason Im kind about your stories is because they are good, I dont say what I dont mean, and I love the vance/gibbs one - hahahahahahaahahahahaha**

12 hours later.....

Gibbs was sitting in MTAC,awaiting the video link to reconnect, whilst Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby worked on tracing it.

The screen turned on showing Jen, still shackled to the wall, slumped against it. The bleeding on her head had stopped, but she still looked worse for wear, she was pale, and it was clear that she had been drugged, and hadnt been given anything to eat, or drink. Her lips were chapped, and split, and her cheek was badly bruised.

"Have you worked it out Agent Gibbs?"

"Its a coffin"

"Yes, very good, your darling director may need one soon."

"No! She wont because I will find her!"

"You will find her Agent Gibbs, but whether or not she is alive when you find her, is a different story"

"I will save her!"

Jenny was starting to come round, hearing Jethro's voice made her feel safer, and less vulnerable.

"Jethro"

"Yes Jen"

"I love you"

"I love you too Jen"

She smiled slightly, but it turned into a grimace, due to the searing pain in her cheek, caused by the bruise painted across half of her face, but even with the cuts and bruises, she still looked beautiful.

"Awwwwww how sweet, now, you think you can find her?"

"Hell yeah, I will find her! and I will bring her home"

"You ready for the next level of the game Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"This time you have one hour only, and if you get it wrong shell die!"

"What is it?"


	8. Its useless

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews! And thanks for putting this story on your alerts and faves! I love you all! **

**HAHAHAHHAHA still havent ran out of ideas so stay with me guys.**

**I know I havent revealed who hass her yet !!! hahahaha - i know im driving you all nuts - right? **

**Will he find her? Will she survive? **

**-SAVE ME?-**

"Find her!"

The screen went off, throwning the room back into darkness.

Gibbs jumped up from his seat and ran down the stairs, causing everyone to turn to him, with panic painted on their features.

"We...gotta....find her", Gibbs panted as he reached the bullpen.

They looked at him, full of sympathy, and worry.

Ziva spoke up first, "We will Gibbs, I promise you we will...."

Gibbs cut her off before she could finish, "We have one hour!"

Tony looked at him confused, "What do you mean boss?"

"Hes gonna kill her if we dont find her in one hour!"

Everyone started rushing around, in all directions trying to work out how to save her, Ducky brought Gibbs a coffee, in order to try and calm him.

"She will be ok, Jethro"

"She better be Duck"

"Jeniffer is a fighter, shell be fine, stop torturing yourself"

"Its my fault Duck! He got her because of me!"

"Its not your fault, Jethro"

"I sent her home! Its my fault"

"You wasnt to know, Jethro"

"I shouldve done"

Ducky sighed and returned to Autopsy, giving up, he knew he wouldnt be able to stop Jethro blaming himself. Ducky shook his head in defeat when he heard the sound of the coffee cup being thrown across the bullpen and coffee spilling in an explosion of brown liquid across the window of the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva went throught the last case with Abby down in her lab, whilst McGee attempted to trace the video link.

"McGee tell me youve traced him!"

"Sorry boss, its useless he has all these protections, I cant get in"

"Your meant to be the expert, whats the point in you working here, if you cant find him?"

"Ermm....welll...erm...sorry..."

"Dont apologise, its a sign of weakness!"

McGee nodded, acknowledging this and went back to trying to trace him, but it was useless.


	9. A Fingerprint

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Well actually - correction, the review.**

**Thanks NCISTivaFan30**

**HAHAHAHA- glad I have you stumped as to who has Jen!**

**Im not sure yet!**

**Havent really decided who has her - Lol**

**I love your Peanut butter jibbs story!**

**It hilarious, although not as funny as your vance/gibbs one!**

**quite a few more chapters for this one I think**

**Love you all**

**Keep reviewing!**

**-SAVE ME?-**

Meanwhile, down in Abby's lab.

"This is pointless were never gonna find her", Tony moaned

"Have faith Tony, Jen will be fine, and we will find her", Ziva reasoned

Abby headslapped Tony, "Stop saying that we will find her, we have to!"

"She is right Tony, we have to"

They went through the evidence for the third time.

"Bingo!", Abby screamed at the top of her voice

Ziva looked at her annoyed, "Abby! It is not a time to play Bingo! We have to find the director!"

"Nooooo, I mean I found something!"

"Oh right, then why didnt you just say so?"

Tony rolled his eyes at her, which in turn caused him to receive yet another headslap, but this time from Ziva.

"So?", Ziva asked slowly

"So what?", Abby asked

"What did you find?"

"A fingerprint!"

"So?"

"So what?" Abby asked Ziva again, beginning to become slightly confused

"Who has her?" Ziva shouted angrily

Tony stepped back slightly, away from Ziva and her fiery Israeli temper.

"Woah, slow down, I havent scanned it yet"

"Then what are you waiting for, her to be dead?"

Abby ran over to her computers, and scanned it in.

Ziva and Tony stood beside her watching and waiting.

The machine beeped.

Half an hour left until the deadline.

The identity of her kidnapper, appeared onto the screen.

Would they find her in time?


	10. Call an Ambulance!

**Thanks again for the review, NCISTivaFan30 !**

His face appeared on the screen

His name........ Jack Shepherd

His records said that he was Jasper Shepherds Son, his mother was a high authority Navy woman.

The directors half brother!

It said that his mother died, 12 years ago.

He had previous convictions for rape, assault and kidnapping.

Abby turned to tell them the results but Ziva, and Tony were gone.

Back in the bullpen.

"Gibbs,we have an address!"

He jumped up and ran towards his car, followed by Tony, McGee and Ziva.

Tony called for back-up as Ziva drove to the house.

Tony was thrown around in the backseat as Ziva drove even faster than usual, and with less care, wanting to reach Jen as fast as possible.

With 20 minutes to go, they wondered whether they would get to her in time.

Ziva drove fast swerving onto the front yard of the house, and Gibbs jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop, and ran towards the door.

Shortly followed by his team.

He kicked down the door, and they swarmed in, breaking down all the doors.

Gibbs reached the basement, and ran down, screaming her name as he went.

"Jen! Jen! Where are you?"

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Jen shackled to the wall.

"Down here!" He screamed to his team.

He ran to Jen, kneeling down beside her and shooting the chains so that they came undone, and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

He pulled her into his lap, holding her close, she was bruised and cut, and he could tell that her leg was broken.

"Call an ambulance DiNozzo!"

DiNozzo went up the stairs and called the ambulance, as Jack came out of the shadows with a gun in his hand and pressed it against Ziva's head.

"You made it Agent Gibbs, with 3 minutes to spare! But will you exchange the life of your agent, for the life of your director?"


	11. One life for another

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Prettycrazy-- of course I love to keep you all waiting !

NCISTivaFan30 -- hahaha cool suggestion, but no....i have an idea already

If you really think my writing is that bad, and my view of the characters are so unbelievable then dont read it! - simple as!

**-SAVE ME?-**

DiNozzo went up the stairs and called the ambulance, as Jack came out of the shadows with a gun in his hand and pressed it against Ziva's head.

"You made it Agent Gibbs, with 3 minutes to spare! But will you exchange the life of your agent, for the life of your director?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva, and held Jen's unconscious body close to him.

Ziva looked at Jethro, and swiped her leg out, knocking Jack to the floor, and kicking the gun away from him, and jumped on his back, cuffing him hands behind him.

"Good job, Ziva"

She smiled proudly, as Tony came down the stairs.

"Ambulance will be her soon, Im gonna wait outside for it"

Ziva, McGee and Tony walked up the stairs and awaited the ambulance, after bundling Jack into the car rougly.

They sat on the curb, hand in hand, with Ziva's head resting against his shoulder, Jen's kidnapping had taken its toll, emotionally on everyone, specially Gibbs and Ziva.

Meanwhile, in the basement.

Gibbs cradled Jens body, rocking slightly, and uncharacteristically vulnerable.

He stroked her cheek, whispering to her.

"Please wake up, Jen, I love you, please. Ive got you now, its going to be ok, I promise you I will never let anyone ever hurt you again, I shouldve been able to protect and look after you"

He kissed her softly on her head, and lifted her carefully in his arms, carrying her outside, and sat on teh front lawn, with her in his lap, and carefully pushed the hair from her face, hooking it behind her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open softly, looking up at him, and he smiled for the first time in ages.

She smiled back, lovingly, not noticing the team watching them, only having eyes for eachother.

"I love you too, Jethro", she said softly.

He leant down kissing her lips gently.

The sound of an ambulance could be heard in the background, as her eyes closed, drifting back into unconsciousness, as he cradled her limp body closer, with tears threatening to spill down from his blue eyes.

The team took the suspect back to headquarters as the paramedics helped Jen into the ambulance, and Jethro jumped in much to their protests, and refused to let go of her hand for even a second.

He prayed that she would make it, he needed her.


	12. Ziva's hug

Thanks for the reviews guys !!!

NCISTivaFan30 --- I might add more chapters, and include kissing hahaha

Brillows --- I would never kill Jen !!! OMG !!! It never even crossed my mind !

**-SAVE ME?-**

The ride to the hospital seemed like forever, although, truth be told it only lasted five minutes.

They arrived and she was checked over, and they put her in a private room, through fear that Gibbs would kill anyone that came near her.

He sat by her bedside, holding her hand and holding it against his lips.

He stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him.

He smiled back, genuinly happy and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Jen"

"I love you too Jethro"

She moved over, and grimaced in pain, he stood quickly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine", she patted the bed beside her, and smiled

He nodded in response and climbed in beside her, as she relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head on his chest.

He pulled the blankets up around them, moving her hair from her face, and kissing her head softly.

She smiled, snuggling closer, they lay like that for an hour before the team arrived.

"Director", Abby screamed runnning to launch herself at Jen

Jen grimaced in pain, and Tony, and McGee pulled her back noticing the level of pain that it caused their director.

"Arent you meant to be interogating the suspect?"

"We cannot do that", Ziva stated in her Israeli accent

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? You cant! of course you can!"

"He may have been involved in an accident", Ziva said slyly

"Meaning"

Jen turned to him, "It means she shot him", she informed him, smirking.

Gibbs chuckled lightly, "Well, if you hadnt have done it I wouldve"

Ziva smiled proudly, and Jen put her arms out to the young Israeli, she moved into her embrace, and hugged her back. She never usually hugged people, but Jen was an exception.


	13. Forever and Always, Jen

Thanks for reviews!

NCISTivaFan30 -- Yeah I think they should show more jen/ziva friendship too

Brillows4ever -- heres the next chapter for ya

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BOTH OF THE WRITERS ABOVE

Ziva sat down on the side of Jen's bed, hugging her.

When she pulled back, they smiled at eachother.

"Are you Ok Jen?"

"Yeah, bit sore, but Ill be fine", she saw the young Israelis worried expression, and put her hand on her cheek, "I promise you"

She nodded, "When will you be getting out?"

"As soon as possible, I hate hospitals"

"So do I"

She smiled, and turned to Jethro.

"Can you go sign me out please? I wanna go home"

"Yeah sure"

He got up and went to sign her out, much to the doctors dislike he agreed to discharge her.

He returned to her room, and smiled, "You might wanna get dressed Jen"

She smiled, "Im going home"

"Yep, your coming back to mine"

She rolled her eyes, and went to get dressed, once the team had gone home, well actually Abby had gone home with McGee and Ziva had gone home with Tony.

When she came back into the room, he smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"I love you Jen"

"I love you too Jethro"

"I missed us"

"Theres an us now is there?",she said with a raised eyebrow

"If you want there to be"

She smiled, "Yeah I do"

"Good"

"I missed us to Jethro"

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her bruised lips.

He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to the car, causing her to giggle, and throw her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his muscly chest.

He gently put her in the front seat of his car, and leant across buckling her seatbelt, and kissing her.

He pulled back, smiling at her and shutting the door, before climbing in the drivers seat, and for once in his life he drove carefully back to his house.

When he arrived at his house, he jumped from his seat and opened her door before she could protest, and lifted her carefully into his house, and shut and locked the door behind him.

"You never lock your door Jethro"

"Well, I have something very special in here, so I have to lock it now"

"What that?"

"Who?"

"I said what is so special that you feel the need to lock your door?"

"You", he said lying her carefully on his bed and kissing her gently

"I cant do this Jethro, unless I know its for keeps", she said turning her head to the side

"Its forever, and always, Jen. I never stopped loving you, and I never will stop loving you"

"Good", she smiles and kisses him.

They would have done more but due to her injuries, he spooned her, and covered them with the duvet, holding her close, as they drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, loved and secure.

**-REVIEW PLEASE !-**


End file.
